Invader Zim the new series
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: Zim goes to a new school and meets new students. Includes characters from other stuff. none of the characters are mine. They belong to their owners. formally Oneshot, modifed to become a series.
1. Chapter 1

INVADER ZIM 2

Ep. 1: The Nightmare Rebegins

ACT ONE-BEGIN

We begin at Skool, Miss Bitters' Class.

Miss Bitters: and that is an explanation of outer space, and how it will eventually implode on itsel- (Phone rings) hold on. yes? WHAT?! you'll pay for this one.

Dib: Zim's an ALIEN! THERE'S NO SKIN CONDITION THAT INCLUDES NO EARS! HE'S GOT THE CRUMMIEST DISGUISE!

Zim: Dib is AMAZINGLY STUPID! I AM NORMAL! WHO WOULD YOU BELIEVE, A BIG-HEADED IDIOT OR ME, ZIM?

Miss Bitters: SHUT UP YOU TWO! I'm sorry, but you've been transfered to another local skool called "Martin Luther King Jr. Middle School".

Class: WHAT!?

Zim: YOU'RE LYING!!

Miss Bitters: No, I'm not. well, you two quacks, pack up your desks and get moving! you won't be returning here tomorrow, remember? I mean business!

FADE TO BLACK

the next day, ZIM'S HOME BASE

Zim (out of disguise) walks to the base's door.

Zim: Computer, apply disguise! NOW!

two pods clamp around Zim and glow.

Zim: GAH! WHY DOES IT HURT!

when he walks out, his once-bouffant wig had become a bluish spiky version.

Zim: why do I look different?

Computer: Blame GIR.

Zim: GIR!!

GIR jets in.

GIR (Duty mode): YES MY LORD!

Zim: have you been messing around with my Disguise-O-tron?

GIR (Normal mode): YEAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Zim: well, I guess i'll have to settle with this wig. you know, I actually like this hairstyle.

Martin Luther King Jr. Middle School, Mr. Apples' class, a short time later

Mr. Apples: today class, we have two new students. this is the first: Zim.

Calvin: Where is he?

Mr. Apples looks over to Moe, who's washing the window.

Mr. Apples: MOE!!

Moe: What? I'm washin' da window like ya told me to.

Mr. Apples: NOT WITH THE NEWBIE!

the towel unfurls to reveal Zim.

Zim: you dare to use me as a towel?! I AM ZIIIIM!!

Mr. Apples: and now meet Zim.

Zim: hello, I am a normal kid with a weird and not very well-known skin condition. if you leave me alone about it and ignore me, we'll get along just fine.

Dib runs into the Classroom

Dib: sorry I'm late.

Mr. Apples: and this is the second: Dib.

Dib: hey. oh, and by the way, ZIM'S AN ALEIN!!

Eddy: Heh heh heh. Yea, right.

Zim: yeah, he's always saying that. He and I went to skool together.

Ed: do you eat BRAINS?

Eddy: you have to forgive the lump. he watches too many movies.

Zim: I see.

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO- BEGIN

LUNCH

we see Zim sitting at a table with Calvin and Dib

Zim: I don't like this new skool.

Calvin: we didn't build it for you to LIKE.

the food makes a weird sound.

Calvin: Huh?

the food gains a humaniod form.

Food: TO BE?? or not to be? that is the question. Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune or to take arms against a sea of troubles... and by opposing, End them? to die, to-

Zim zaps the food by this point

Calvin: you... you killed it.

Food (Suddenly): FEEELLLLLLIIIIINNNNGGGGSSS! wo wo wo!

Bell rings. a while later, Social Skills

Mr. Oolyn: OK, i will ask each and every one of you about one thing you did in your life that you regret. okay... Zim, tell us what you did.

Flashback to planet Irk. Sirens are going off. Two Irkens run towards a parked Spittle Runner. Several explosions occur and the two Irkens run away from the Spittle Runner right before a large robotic foot of Frontline Battle Mech #4 crushes it. In the cockpit of the battle mech, Zim pulls levers while laughing maniacally.

Irken Operator: But sir, we're still on our own planet!

Zim: Silence! Twist those knobs! Twist those knobs! You! Pull some levers! Pull some levers! get working!

The Irken operators obey disdainfully. The Almighty Tallest (Operation Impending Doom 1 outfits) watch speechlessly from a building as the battle mech rampages through the wrecked city with Zim's laughter ringing in the air. Further damage occurs when a large cannon on the mech's back spins around shooting lasers. The flashback ends.

Zim: Nope.

Three hours later. ZIM'S BASE

Zim: Well... time to contact the Tallest.

Cut to the tallest command ship.

Computer: Incoming report from Earth.

The Almighty Tallest groan. Almighty Tallest Red sits on a couch while Almighty Tallest Purple stands.

Tallest (Both): Zim.

Purple: You know we really should've given him a mission on a sun or a planet of broken glass or something.

Red: Or one of those exploding head planets. but nooooo. we had to give him Earth. DARN!

Purple: Yes, what is it now, Zim?

The large view screen displays Zim (out of disguise).

Zim: Invader Zim reporting, sirs. The mission goes well. I got, shall we say, transfered. but this new skool will soon know the terror that is me. this is a new beginning for the Irken army. I AM ZIM!! LET THE NIGHTMARE REBEGIN! MUAHAHAHAHA!! I'M SO EVIL! MUAHAHAH-

GIR falls from the top and hits Zim.

Zim: AHH, my spine!

The transmission fades. Red and Purple glance at each other.

Purple: Should we tell him?

Red: Well...

Red and Purple in unison: NAH!

Purple: Pilot, no more barrel rolls.

Pilot: More barrel rolls? OK

Tallest: AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!

END


	2. Chapter 2

INVADER ZIM 2  
Ep. 2a: The most horrible game of Freeze Tag ever

BEGIN  
we begin at MR. MALONEY'S OFFICE

Gym Teacher: Mr Maloney, I will like your permission to have a game of City-wide Freeze Tag.

Mr. Maloney: hm... which class? give me the name of a student in the class you are teaching.

Gym Teacher: welllll......... ZIM.

Mr. Maloney: OK, go ahead.

cut to gym class, some time later.

Gym Teacher: today is City-wide Freeze Tag day.

Class: WHHHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Gym Teacher: Zim's it, you know the rules, now RUUUUNNNN!!!! and don't get sloppy!!

Zim runs home. and exits with armor covering arms and legs.

MONTAGE: Zim skates thru the city, literally freezing any student he finds.  
END MONTAGE.

CUT TO GYM.

Zim gathers the frozen students.

Gym Teacher: What happened?

Zim: I froze them! just like you told me to.

Gym Teacher: Grrrrrrrrrr............

Cut to DETENTION

Zim is writing "I will not literally freeze every student in City-wide Freeze Tag." several dozen times on the white board.

Zim: Why me? it was just a misunder--

Detention teacher: I SAID NO TALKING!

END

Ep. 2b: Newspapers of Doom

BEGIN  
Calvin in a paperboy outfit walks around holding a newspaper

Calvin: EXTRA! EXTRA! A NEW CLUB IS FORMED! SECRET SNAKE SOCIETY!

Zim: Why are you yelling?

Calvin: it's part of the newspaper business, just like calling everyone "kid" or "Mac". (to another kid) you wanna buy a newspaper, Mac?

Kid: how did you know my name?

Calvin: I didn't, kid. by the way, have you considered being in the newspaper business?

Kid: yea.

Calvin: good! you're hired! What's your name?

Kid: Mac.

A while later, at MLKMS Gazette HQ

Calvin: Boss, I got a newbie named Mac.

Mac: Hi.

Boss: good. we will need him. word is, there is a new competitor, the Daily Zim

Calvin: pppppp. what could they write? we got the best stories in town.

cut to spinning Daily Zim paper

Calvin OS: One certain blonde spiky-haired student has secret crush on really smart brunet, according to Bob Blab.

Cut to MLKMS Gazette HQ

Calvin: how did this "Bob Blab" get this info?

Calvin get glomped by Susie

Calvin: AARRGGHH!!

Boss: I wonder what else will the Daily Zim will-

A Daily Zim hits him in the head.

Boss: OWWW!!!

Calvin: yet another embarrassing story, this time about you, boss.

Boss: hmmm, let's see, ..........WHHHAAAAATTTTTTT?!?!?!?!

Calvin: what does it say?

Boss: you don't wanna know. but now, I want to have my revenge.

Mac: I know somebody that can help.

Cut to Daily Zim HQ

SFX: Ding Dong.

GIR (In Disguise) opens the door. standing before him is a tall guy in a trench coat, wearing a top hat, and sporting a mustache

Man: hello, I am a newspaper critic. call me Orlando Bloo.

GIR (Duty mode): NO YOU'RE NOT! IN FACT, YOU'RE TWO BEINGS HIDING IN A TRENCH COAT!

GIR rips off the trench coat, revealing Mac and a Blue blob.

Blue blob: uh... hey, it's my missing amigo! have you been under me this whole time?

GIR: Duty Mode, change into Destroyer Mode

GIR rips off his disguise, and his red parts glow yellow.

GIR (Destroyer mode): Eliminate Intruders.

Mac: RUNNNN!!!!!

they run for their lives. GIR's Yellow parts turn Blue.

GIR (Normal mode): What happened?

cut to Asembuly, some time later

Mr. Maloney: it has come to my attention that we have two competing school papers. that is why I have called this asembuly. I...Am...Discontinuing...the...Daily Zim!

Cut to Zim's house

Zim: NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!!!! THE ZIM HAS FAILED ME!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo... whatever.

END


End file.
